Naruto x reader lemon (AU)
by dilos23
Summary: Naruto is about to drive you home from a party when suddenly his car dies. Deciding to spend the night in the car it soon turns into a hot sex session. one-shot
You are currently in Narutos car. He is driving ou back from Kibas house party. Naruto is a really good friend of you. Even if not best friend you like him. A lot. Maybe even more than a friend. Maybe you love him. Or maybe you just think he is hot as fuck and you want to ride him. You don´t know. You were curretnly in the middle of nothing. Kiba is living very far away from the city. And you house is in the other end of Konoha. So you need to drive through a big, dark forest. You are chatting with Naruto till you guys hear a strange sound coming from the engine. Naruto gets out of the car o check it and that´s where everything starts. He doesn´t know whats wrong with the car and both of your phone are pretty dead. So you guys decide to push the car to the edge of the street and spend the night in the backseat.

You are watching Narutos face. He is so cute while sleeping. His blonde bangs are layning on his face and his mouth is slightly open. He doesn´t look cute. He looks sexy. And this were you decide that you need him. But how are you going to show that him. You don´t want to jump on his bone like some bitch. But actully that´s what you want to do. You want to jumpt on him. Feel his cock inside you while he is filling you with his cum. Naruto suddenly snaps his eyes open and looks deep into you eyes. You are frozen for a while.

„Where you watching me in my sleep?", Naruto asked after a while.

„Yes", you say and immadieatly regret it. „I mean no!"

Naruto snorts. „What yes or no?"

You don´t know why. And you don´t know what gave you the confidence but without thinking you smash your lips on his. It is like your lips are made for each other. Naruto is shocked first but hen later kisses you back. He placeshis hands on your hips and pulls you on his lap. You lick his lips but he doesn´t open them. Is he teasing you or doens´t he know what you want frim him? You know he is a virgin and naive on top of that. But after you are finished with him he won´t be anymore. You start to move you hips grinding him, which causes him to gasp. You take your chance and slip your tongue into his mouth. You wrap you arms around his neck and continue grinding on him. Your tongues are fighting with each other and you moan slighlty into his mouth. He grabs you ass, which causes you to moan again. Both your hand tavel around you bodies. After your little make out session you both pull away and stare at each other. His face was red and he was panting. You like the way he is looking right now. And you want to create a moaing mess. You press you lips on his neck and start to kiss. He grabs you back and pulls you tighter. He suddenly groans lighlty and you know that you found his sweet spot. You suck at the sesitive skin and even bite it. After you gave him a hickey you travel your tongue towards his ear and lick it. Your hands are caressing his body and you slip your hands under his shirt.

„- What are you doing to me?", he groans into your ear. His sexy voice is turning you on and you feel yourself getting wet. You take off his shirt and throw it away. You look at his muscles and run your fingers on his collarbone, down to his chest and then to his abs. He shivers under your touches. Suddenly you feel something poke between your legs and you know that he´ getting hard, which amuses you. Naruto on the other side is clearly emberassed and hides his face on your neck. Then confidence got him and he starts to kiss your neck, which couses you to moan his name quietly. This made him even harder. Your start to move your hips again while he was sucking on his new found territory. You push him slightly so that he is laying on his back now and you are hovering above him now. His face was still a bit red. And you know you are going to make him even redder. You touch the bulge on his pants and he gasps slightly. You smirk down and pull his trousers off followed by his boxers. Your are surprised by the lengh of it. You didn´t imagined it that big. You notice that you were staring and know without even having to look at his face that he is emberassedagain. You take his full lengh and start to move your hand up and down. He groans ludly which made your pussy even wetter. You lean over to lick his sexy abs.

„-please.", he whines. You know what he wants but you decide to tease him a bit. You let go of his cock and continue to lick his abs. Then you move your tongue to his leg and he whines and shiver under you. You kiss and lick as near his cock as possible.

„Please- hah please , I need. Ah. I need", the poor guy can´t even manage to say what hewant. You were proud of what you created. Deciding that oyu teased him enough you lick the tip of his shaft which causes him to groan. After you take it fully in yout mith and suck on it, he can´t hold the groans anymore and one groan after another escapes his lips. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach but knew what that means.

„-I´m about to cum. Hah!- Just a little bit more"

You deep thorat him and he lets al his delicous seeds out. You swallonw everything and lean over to kiss him. You tongues are fighting for dominace and to your surprise he wins. Her grabs your body and pushes you so you are on your back and he is on top of you now. His face is bright red but his eyes show determination. You like the look of him. His eyesare full with lust he could eat you out every moment.

„my turn now", he whispers huskily in yout ear, which sends you shiver down your body. He licks your ear which causes you to moyn loudly. You are very sensitive on your ears. He notices that and sucks on your earlobe, his hands workin on yout boobs.

„Naruto", you moan.

He pulls you shirt off and tries to remove you bra. He has trouble for it so you help him out a bit. His face gets even redder by the sight of you big round tits and he bites his lip. Oh this lip bite could make your hungry pussy expolde.

He leans overand puts one of your nipples in his mouth, the ither is being pinched by his hand. Feeling his tongue and fingers on your boobs you get more and more excited.

„Naruto! My pussy!", you manage to moan.

He understands and slips his hand into your skirt. He pats you and you already cum. But you are trying to hold it as longest as you can. He oushes one finger insde you

and then another. With the other hand he is rubbing you clit.

„Naruto! Yes! Right there!

He pulls your skirt and panty down and looks at you wet pussy. Feeling his eyes on your dirty pussy makes you so hot. You capture him with your legs and push his head in between you legs. He slightly licks you, tasting your delicous juice. Licking the taste the lick you again. And again. And then finally shoves his whole tongue insde you. He licks your sensitive pussy walls while still rubbing your clit. Not able to hold it anyomre you cum. He finally does what both of you waited for so ling and places the tip of his shaft on you pussy.

„Go as roughest as you can, Naruto", you moan sexy and he immadieatly pushes himself inside you.

„Fuck, you´re so tight", hhe groanes and moves his pulsing cokc in and out with a unsteady but fast pace.

„Narutooo!"

„Ah!-.!"

You both moan each others names unshamfully.

„-I´m getting tired", he manages to say between pants and groans. You slip over so you are on top of him. He places his big hands on hour hips to help you riding him.

„-I´m about to cum"

„Me too. Just a little bit more."

„- I can´t hold it anymore"

„I´m ready Naruto. Let´s cum together!"

„-!"

„Naruto!"

Naruto lets all his seeds inside you and collapse on him. He takes his jacket and covers you both with it and you two soon fall asleep.


End file.
